The Lion Guard (A New Journey)
: "Til Leopon Plains end, Lion Guard defend!" :: –The Lion Guard's catchphrase The Lion Guard is a team of animals who help protect Leopon Plains and defend the Circle of Life. Information Role : “ The Lion Guard is the team that formerly protected the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life." :: -Kion The Lion Guard is the team tasked with the job of defending the Pride Lands from danger, traditionally led by the second-born cub of the current leader of the Pride Lands. The leader of the Guard is bestowed with the power of the Roar of the Elders, which helps them in battle. Each member is bestowed a marking upon their shoulder in the shape of a roaring male lion's head. The mark may differ in color, seemingly depending on the fur, skin, or feather color of the animal with the mark. Interestingly, if a member of the guard passes their role on the team to someone else their mark will disappear when the leader gives the new member the role. While usually most Lion Guard leaders only choose four members to join the guard, they can have additional members or old members still continue to be on the team when the leader assigns them a new role. Backstory The Lion Guard is a tradition within the Pride Lands, especially for the second born child of the reigning monarchy. The very first leader was Askari, who created the Lion Guard himself as a way to combat a great evil. Scar led the Lion Guard before Kion, but he was irresponsible with his duties and abused his powers, using the Roar of the Elders to destroy the other members of the Guard. However, very little has been revealed of past Lion Guards. Kion's Lion Guard is the only Guard in history with only one lion. Training Members of the Lion Guard undergo various training procedures in order to stay fit and prepared for future dangers. There is a segment dedicated to the training that the Lion Guard undergoes under their leader, Kion. Races In order to stay ahead of quick-footed predators (in particular, the Fisi's Clan, Kion drills his team in speed. Though Fuli is consistently the fastest, Kion expresses a desire for his team to be faster than the hyenas, not each other. Obstacle Courses Through the use of obstacle courses, Kion tests his teammates against different terrains. In the obstacle course, members of the Lion Guard are tested against a boulder jump, in which they must leap over a boulder, and a water crossing, in which they must cross a stream of water. Stealth-surround Drills This drill requires one member to remove himself from the group while the others attempt to sneak up on him without being seen or heard. It is meant to test the group's stealth. History Named Members Trivia * This is the first Lion Guard formed to protect Leopon Plains. Category:Groups Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Groups